


Play Hard

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hardcore, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Mirror Sex, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Partying, Smut, Spanking, Spin the Bottle, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: Sehun assumes that Jongin is a reserved and shy guy but Jongin proves him wrong.





	Play Hard

Sehun cocks an eyebrow as he eyes the interior of the yacht that his best friend rented for the weekend. 

It's their semestrial break before their last semester before graduating and they plan to make the most of it. However, Sehun did not expect Chanyeol to actually go all out. The yacht looks amazing and the interior screams expensive all over. 

"If I knew that you'd go all out, I should have lent you my dad's credit card to split the expenses." Sehun told him. 

Chanyeol drapes an arm around the younger's shoulders. "No worries about that, just think of this as my treat for you since you did well on all your subjects." 

Sehun wanted to counter but he remembered that Chanyeol did promise to treat him if he reaches his target GPA so he sighs in defeat. "Fine, but let me at least pay for the food and drinks."

"Sorry kiddo, I already got that covered too. Just relax and enjoy. Okay?" 

Sehun pouts. "You spoil me too much. I'm not even at the top of the class."

"Well you worked hard and you deserve it. This party will be a great chance for you to finally get some action too." Chanyeol grins. 

Sehun rolls his eyes. "The only one who wants some action is you. Who did you invite?" he narrows his eyes at him. 

Chanyeol thoughtfully hums. "Just a few friends."

"How many are they?" Sehun asks. 

"I know you don't like it when there are too many people so I only invited a few." Chanyeol replies. 

Sehun continues to eye him suspiciously. "You invited Baekhyun, didn't you?" 

Chanyeol laughs at that. "Well yeah, of course." 

Sehun sighs dramatically. "I thought you're doing this for me. Turns out you were doing it for your own good instead." 

"Hey although I do plan to make some moves tonight, I'll stop whatever I'm doing if you ever call me." Chanyeol grins. 

"That's sweet of you but I want you to have all the fun you want tonight as well." Sehun chuckles. 

"By the way my sister packed matching robes for us to wear tonight." Chanyeol says. "I think it's corny but I have a gut feeling that you'll like it." the elder takes two robes out of his backpack and tosses one over to Sehun. 

"It's Versace, what's not to like?" Sehun retorts. "Tell her I said thanks." 

"No prob, the rooms are on the upper deck so go and get settled. I'll make a few calls. We still have three hours till the party starts so it's a good time to get some shut eye." Chanyeol reminds. 

"Whatever dad." Sehun rolls his eyes. 

"Save that for later." Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows. Sehun makes a face at him before stomping his way to the upper deck. 

  
  
  
  
  


Three hours later, Sehun hears a knock on his room. Chanyeol shows himself inside anyways. The younger is currently getting ready. 

"Why do you even bother to knock?" Sehun scoffs. 

"Because I know you take forever to get ready." Chanyeol retorts. He sees the robe spread out on the bed while Sehun's sitting in front of the dresser and fixing his hair. "You're really going to wear that?" 

Sehun turns towards him. "The real question is, why aren't you?" 

"Do you think Baekhyun will be interested in me if we wear couple items for a party? He asked me if you were my boyfriend once."

"That's great!" Sehun points a finger at him. "That only means he's interested. He wouldn't ask if you're dating me if he isn't interested in dating you." 

Chanyeol hums and nods. "Good point then."

"So please wear the robe too.  _ Please? _ " Sehun clasps his hands together. 

The elder sighs. "If his highness insists." he jokingly does a bow. "By the way, don't tell me that that's all you plan to wear underneath the robe."

Sehun only has a tank top and boyshorts on. The lack of clothing is definitely doing wonders for Sehun's body. If Chanyeol wasn't so smitten by Baekhyun he would definitely hook up with Sehun. 

"I won't tell." Sehun shrugs. 

"Brat." Chanyeol messes up Sehun's already fixed hair. The younger snarls at him and slaps his hand away. "I thought you have no plans on getting some action tonight?" 

"I never said I have no plans." Sehun grins cheekily. "Well it still depends on who you invited." 

"Have fun." Chanyeol says knowingly. 

  
  
  
  


Sehun left the party hosting to Chanyeol since it's more of his thing. Sehun loves partying but he doesn't like playing host. He remains at his room for the first few minutes and he only 1st comes down when the yacht already sets sail. He sees a bunch of familiar faces and greets them. He receives a couple of whistles and praises to which he only responds with a flirty smile in return. 

"Kyungsoo! I'm so glad you came!" Sehun smiles brightly as he gives his friend a hug. 

"Chanyeol was a bit persistent so I came to spare myself from his whining." Kyungsoo replies. 

Sehun takes two glasses of champagne from the nearby counter and hands one to Kyungsoo. "What do you think of the setup though? Are you having fun?" 

Kyungsoo gulps down the champagne. "It's really cool. I couldn't pass an opportunity like this. Not everyone can afford a luxury yacht."

"Chanyeol won't let me spend a dime." Sehun groans. "I need to repay him somehow."

Kyungsoo eyes Chanyeol from the other end of the room. He's entertaining some other guests and right beside him is Byun freaking Baekhyun. "I think there's no need. However, you can try helping him into getting into Baekhyun's pants." he snorts. 

Sehun giggles. "Yeah, a simple game of spin the bottle later will do the trick."

"By the way, I brought my roommate over if you don't mind. He's one of Chanyeol's gym buddies." Kyungsoo looks around. "I don't know where he is though, he probably ran off somewhere."

"Chanyeol never introduced his gym buddies to me." Sehun muses. "I guess I'll meet him later." 

He walks around to say hello to their other guests before going to the kitchen to check the fridge. He takes out a soda, opens it and leans against the counter. The music coming from the living room can still be heard but it's bit more quiet. He was enjoying the silence when someone suddenly taps his shoulder. 

Sehun nearly spits out his drink in shock. He abruptly turns his head and he sees a familiar yet unfamiliar face. 

The guy in front of him is drop dead gorgeous. The guy is dressed in a white jacket and white pants. He has purple hair, bronze skin and plump lips. 

"Hello stranger," Sehun awkwardly greets. "Is there anything you need?" 

The guy shyly smiles. Sehun thinks he's cute. "Your Chanyeol's best friend, right? We have actually met before."

Sehun looks at him. There's no way he's going to forget such a face… or maybe he wasn't paying attention when they've met. 

"I'm sorry," Sehun laughs humorlessly. "You are?" 

"Kim Jongin, I'm Kyungsoo's roommate and I go to the same gym as Chanyeol's. We've met once when you went to the gym to wait for Chanyeol." the guy introduces. 

Sehun's mouth forms an 'o' in realization. He vaguely remembers meeting Jongin. "I wasn't in my best mood during that day so I'm sorry for not recognizing you." 

"That's fine," Jongin shrugs. 

He and Chanyeol had an argument that day. Chanyeol left him at school to go to the gym but despite that, Sehun still waited at the gym so they could go home together. 

"By the way, do you need something? Since you kinda… disrupted my peace." Sehun chuckles. 

"I was wondering if you have more sodas, I'm not in the mood for alcohol." 

Sehun opens the fridge. There were a few more cans. "Why though? Low tolerance?" he smiles playfully. 

"I don't really drink." Jongin answers. 

Sehun nods. "But you're at a party though." he points out. 

"I'll drink if there's enough peer pressure but for now, I really am not in the mood." 

He must be one of those boring and nice guy types, Sehun thinks. He's attractive though so Sehun wouldn't miss the chance to flirt with him. 

Sehun closes the fridge and holds up the soda that he has been drinking. "Sorry, I only have one left. Are you picky?" he smiles. 

Jongin smiles back. "Not at all." 

Sehun takes a sip of the soda one more time before handing it over to Jongin. He made sure to brush his fingers against his as he hands the soda can over. 

"I'll go and talk to Chanyeol for now, I'll see you around then." Sehun says with a wink before leaving him. 

  
  
  


Sehun spots Chanyeol on one of the lounge chairs, he's surrounded by a couple of friends. Sehun makes his way towards him, he sits on the arm rest and leans down to whisper in the elder's ears. 

"Are you good friends with Jongin?" he asks. 

"He's a gym buddy of mine." Chanyeol answers. He was about to ask why Sehun bothered asking when he sees the look on the younger's face. "He's single." he knowingly says. 

"I've met him in the kitchen, he's hot but… he seems a bit reserved? Shy?" Sehun ponders. 

"Reserved and shy?" Chanyeol snorts. 

"He seems to be one of the nice guy types." Sehun shrugs. 

"You think so?" Chanyeol laughs. "Want me to set you up with him?" 

Sehun shakes his head. "No, I think I'll deal with him my way." As if on cue, Sehun sees Jongin exiting the kitchen. "I don't want to scare him off though." 

"I'm more worried about him scaring you off." 

Sehun crooks an eyebrow at his best friend. "I doubt that." 

My music changes to a bass heavy song and Chanyeol takes that as a cue to tell everyone to dance. 

"Wanna dance with me for now? Baekhyun is playing hard to get." Chanyeol asks. 

"You're going to use me." Sehun gasps exaggeratedly.

"Shut up, I know you want to do it too." Chanyeol retorts. 

Sehun sees Jongin talking to Kyungsoo at the other end of the room. "Fine, don't get hard though." he jokes. 

"You're welcome to try." Chanyeol snorts. 

The lights dimmed along with the beat of the music. Chanyeol and Sehun start off slow and playful but as the music changed into a sultry song, Chanyeol suddenly grabs Sehun's waist and forcefully turns him around until his back is against the elder's chest. 

"Baekhyun is looking." Sehun whispers as he rests his head against Chanyeol's shoulder. 

They receive a few whistles and cheers from the other guests but they only took that as encouragement. 

"Keep going." Chanyeol mumbles.

Sehun meets Jongin's eyes. The tan male was eyeing him and Chanyeol curiously. Sehun pretends that he didn't notice. He grinds his hips against Chanyeol's and parts his lips. 

Jongin only continues to look at them, Sehun wonders if he's lacking on something. He reaches an arm over to clasp against Chanyeol's neck and the elder took it as a go signal. He began kissing against Sehun's neck as he continues to grind against him. Sehun closes his eyes for a bit and when he opens them, Jongin is still looking at him and this time he maintains eye contact. 

Jongin is the first to break it after a few seconds and Sehun feels smug about that. He also sees Baekhyun looking at them with an unreadable look on his face. 

"Spin the bottle!" Sehun shouts out. "Who wants to play spin the bottle?" he breaks out of Chanyeol's hold. 

As expected the guests joined along and a few minutes later, the couches are pushed aside and they were all already in a circle on the floor. 

Jongin was just standing in a corner when Kyungsoo invited him. Their other friends cooed at him and told him to join so with a defeated sigh, Jongin joins in. 

Most of their guests were already drunk so it was quite easy to kick off the game. Sehun doesn't really enjoy watching people making out but he's doing this for Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, why don't you try?" Sehun asks. 

Chanyeol wanted to decline but their friends began cheering so he gives in and spins the bottle. 

Chanyeol nervously looks at the bottle. Sehun couldn't help but laugh hysterically when the bottle misses Baekhyun by a few centimeters and ends up pointed on him. 

"There's no way I'm making out with you!" Chanyeol grimaces. 

Sehun rolls his eyes and pretends to be offended. "I'll pass and take the consequence." he says. 

"That means you'll have to grant one dare when it's your turn." Kyungsoo informs. 

Sehun notices how Jongin gives him an intriguing look. "A dare doesn't scare me."

"But that also means you get to pick who gets paired up with Chanyeol." Jongdae, another one of Chanyeol's friends, say. 

Sehun smirks. "I pick Baekhyun." 

Chanyeol's eyes widen while Baekhyun surprisingly looks relieved. "Thank me later." Sehun pats Baekhyun's shoulder before gently pushing him towards the middle. 

Chanyeol grins at him while the rest of their friends hollered at the pair. 

Baekhyun dives in for the kiss and Chanyeol reciprocates. It was all teeth and tongue and Baekyun manages to crawl onto Chanyeol's lap. 

Sehun sees a bunch of their friends, Kyungsoo included, filming the scene while the others kept whistling and shouting. 

Despite the chaos, Sehun only had eyes for Jongin. The tanned male is laughing as he cheers for Chanyeol. Sehun is really captivated by the male and he just wants to  _ play  _ with him for the night. 

Sehun moves closer to Jongin. He crawls on the floor since he's not that far. He was on his fours as he leans towards Jongin's ear. "Having fun?" he asks. 

Jongin stares at him. "Yeah, aren't you going to have your turn yet?" 

Sehun hums. "I might." 

"I'm looking forward to it." Jongin says. 

Sehun was a bit confused but he moves back to his place. Jongin didn't look fazed and he didn't sound suggestive at all despite Sehun's attempt at flirting. 

Sehun doesn't make his turn yet right after Chanyeol and Baekhyun's makeout session. After two more pairs, Chanyeol tells him to give it a go. 

Sehun spins it and as if it was fate's game, the bottle stops at Jongin. Sehun chuckles. "Well how about that." he whispers. 

"Wait, you still have a dare!" Baekhyun exclaims. 

"Who wants to give him the dare?" Chanyeol asks. "Any suggestions? He's the only one that said pass so far." 

"I did it for you, you're welcome dumbass." Sehun rolls his eyes while Chanyeol grins. 

"What if Jongin makes the dare as well?" Kyungsoo suggests. 

Chanyeol's face brightens up at that. "Exactly! Dude you've been a bit quiet since the party started so I'm giving you this chance." 

Jongin was quiet for a bit. "I doubt that he has anything interesting for me to do." Sehun grumbles. 

"Actually I do." Jongin cuts him off. 

Sehun gives him a challenging look. Sehun's not expecting much. After all, he still thinks that Jongin is one of the more reserved friends of Chanyeol. He'll probably dare him to do something embarrassing or something. 

"Give me a lap dance." 

Sehun looks stunned for a moment. He definitely wasn't expecting that. "Excuse me?" Sehun asks. 

For the first time that night, Jongin looks smug. "Give me a lap dance." he repeats. 

Sehun stutters for a bit. Their friends already started cheering and Chanyeol was already pushing him to get up. "He's totally going to scare you off." Chanyeol snickers. 

Sehun feels flustered for a moment but when his gaze meets Jongin's, he doesn't want to back out so he walks closer to the other. 

Sehun turns around so that his ass was basically in front of Jongin's face but with the thick, long robe hiding almost everything Sehun doesn't feel so embarrassed. 

Sehun loosens the robe, he puts on his sultriest expression and he slowly drops down to Jongin's lap. He does a slow grind as he rests his head against Jongin's shoulder. He's careful to make sure that the robe doesn't ruck up to expose his underwear but enough to show off some skin. 

Chanyeol was watching them with pure excitement as Baekhyun obnoxiously cheers along. 

Sehun turns around, he straddles Jongin and when the other tries to grab onto him, Sehun wags a finger at him. 

"No touching," he lilts. 

Jongin huffs and places his hands against the floor to steady himself. 

Sehun trails a finger across Jongin's chest. His brows raise in interest when he sees tattoos on Jongin's collarbone, he didn't see it earlier. He looks back at Jongin and the other suddenly smirks. 

Chanyeol's words echo in his head and Sehun wonders if he read Jongin wrong this whole time. 

"Are you going to continue or not?" Chanyeol yells out. 

"Play some music to get them in the mood." Baekhyun follows. The lights dimmed and the music got louder. 

Sehun feels his face heating up but he's not going to chicken out. 

Sehun slides the robe down his shoulders before resting his arms on Jongin's shoulders. He kneels up before slowly dropping his crotch against Jongin's to rock against him. 

Jongin's eyes widen, the robe is covering everything from the guests' eyes but Sehun is sure that Jongin could tell that Sehun's barely wearing anything under there. 

Sehun smirks as he continues to make slow, filthy grinds against Jongin's crotch. The friction is amazing and Sehun could feel Jongin getting hard. 

Sehun puts on a show by throwing his head back and moaning which earned them tons of whistles. Jongin just looks so turned on and that's exactly what Sehun wants. 

** _"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" _ ** their friends all chanted. 

He tugs on Jongin's hair and leans down to finally, kiss him on the lips. Jongin wraps an arm around his waist but Sehun doesn't stop him this time. 

Sehun leads Jongin on with the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away looking all smug. Jongin continues to look at him. 

"Is that the best you can do?" Jongin challenges. 

Sehun's eyes widen and before he knows it, Jongin grabs him by the nape and crushes their. lips together. Sehun holds onto Jongin's shoulder's to steady himself. Jongin licks into his mouth and Sehun gasps as the other curls his tongue against his. He feels like he's going to faint. 

They only stop when Chanyeol and Kyungsoo pull them both away from each other. "That's enough you two, this game will end up being an orgy at this rate." Chanyeol jokes. 

Sehun wipes his lips that were slick with spit as Chanyeol pulls him away. Jongin remains seated on the floor, Sehun sees the bulge in his pants. 

"I'll keep the party going, I'll tell Jongin that you have the upper deck all to yourselves." Chanyeol whispers. 

Sehun pants as he looks at his best friend. "He's… he's not the reserved and nice guy that I thought he was, isn't he?" 

"Why don’t you find out yourself?” Chanyeol patts his butt. 

“Don’t you dare allow other guests at the upper deck." Sehun threatens. 

"Yes your highness." Chanyeol mockingly bows. 

Sehun scurries over to the upper deck. He catches his breath the moment he was alone. Damn, he knows that Jongin is hot by just looking at him but he didn't know that he was actually  _ hot  _ hot. 

He hears upcoming footsteps, he turns his head and he sees Jongin leaning against the threshold. Sehun swallows the lump in his throat. 

"Oh… you actually came." Sehun says. 

Jongin's eyes have a playful glint on them. "Don't play coy, you were waiting for me." 

Sehun musters up the courage to fully face Jongin. He laughs humorlessly. "I really misjudged you."

Jongin takes a step forward as Sehun instinctively steps back. "How so?" 

"Well… you're Kyungsoo's roommate so I thought you'd be like him? And I tried flirting with you numerous times yet you acted oblivious or shy?" Sehun rambles. 

"I wanted to surprise you when I got the chance. Our little game at spin the bottle was nice though." Jongin replies. 

Sehun already has his back against his bedroom door and Jongin's standing incredibly close. Sehun holds onto the door knob but Jongin beats him to it. 

"I simply wanted to play along your game, Sehun. After all, you lied to me back there at the kitchen first and don't forget your little dance with Chanyeol." Jongin's voice was deep and alluring. 

"It's all shameless flirting to get your attention." Sehun admits, his face turning red. He can't believe all his flirting is backfiring on him now. 

"Well now that you have my attention, what is it that you want?" Jongin asks. 

Sehun feels like he's going to malfunction. He is never going to assume someone's personality beforehand ever again. 

"Sehun," Jongin calls playfully. "We don't have all night." 

Sehun grits his teeth as his face turns completely red. "I want you." he blurts out. "...To stop being a fucking tease." 

Jongin gives him a smile that promised a lot of things. 

  
  
  
  


Sehun finds himself pinned against his bedroom door the moment they both got in. Jongin immediately kisses him and Sehun hears the lock of the door. 

Sehun tugs on Jongin's jacket and the latter managed to take it off without breaking their kiss. When Sehun opens his eyes, he couldn't help but gasp against the kiss when he sees how toned and muscular Jongin is. Not to mention that he is also full of tattoos. 

"Shit, you're so hot." Sehun breathes out as Jongin nips his jawline down to his neck. 

Sehun doesn't even know why Jongin came to the party all covered up. If Sehun had a body like that, he'd definitely show it off. 

Jongin latches his lips onto Sehun's exposed collarbone. Sehun mewls as Jongin nips on his flesh before giving it a harsh suck. 

"Were you only in your underwear earlier when you gave me that lap dance?" Jongin asks. 

"Want to find out?" Sehun suggestively asks. 

"Tell me what you want." 

Jongin's deep voice alone is enough to make him moan. He licks his lips as he eyes Jongin's perfect body. He really hit the jackpot with this one. "Please fuck me, hard." 

  
  
  
  
  


Bent over with his hands braced against the dresser, Sehun feels the thrill thrumming through him as Jongin's palm slides down the curve of his back before stopping on his ass. Jongin kneads the supple flesh before lifting the robe. 

"Silk underwear huh, no wonder that lap dance felt so good." Jongin chuckles deeply. The robe b

rucks up against his lower back as Jongin caresses his globes while the other hand moves to his front to cup his crotch.

Sehun is hard and he's already oozing with precum. His underwear is most likely stained already. 

Jongin slides the underwear down until it's pooling down Sehun's feet. He smoothens his palm all over the newly exposed skin before bringing it up. 

_ Smack!  _

Sehun gasps, fingers clutching at the dresser. "Hmm… you like that?" Jongin asks as he squeezes the other's ass. Sehun doesn't respond but he sticks his ass out more. 

Jongin smacks his ass again, this time a bit harder. Sehun keens as he moans deeply. 

"Is that the best you can do?" Sehun returns Jongin's words to him earlier. 

Jongin does it again, he loves the way Sehun's ass jiggles--loves the way it turns into a shade of pink. 

"Not so shy and reserved now, am I?" Jongin asks. 

"Who told y---Chanyeol, fuck." Sehun curses. 

"Yeah, he might have given me a few pointers before I followed you here." Jongin's other hand grazes over his balls and Sehun's knees buckle. 

"Where's your lube?" Jongin asks. 

"Bedside drawer." Sehun feels like he could finally breathe again when Jongin lets him go for a bit to grab the lube. He watches Jongin's reflection through the mirror before checking out his own. All that time he spent on preparing his hair only to have it completely disheveled, but as Sehun looks at Jongin he thinks it is all worth it. 

He turns to look at Jongin and he waits in anticipation when he sees the other warming up the lube on his fingers. 

Sehun bends over even more, elevating his hips as if he's presenting himself to Jongin. "Such a slut." Jongin chuckles as he returns to his previous position. He lifts the robe again, he traces a finger over Sehun's hole before sliding it in. 

Sehun whimpers, head resting against the dresser. Jongin works another finger in him, scissoring him open as Sehun lets out another strangled moan. 

Jongin uses his other hand to grab him by the hair. He tugs on it until Sehun's facing the mirror. Their eyes met through their reflection and Sehun sees how fucked out he looks--disheveled hair, cheeks flushed, eyes half lidded and drool at the corner of lips--and Sehun feels incredibly turned on. 

Jongin's fingers grazes over his prostate and Sehun's breath hitches. Jongin smirks before repeatedly pressing his fingers against that angle. 

"Fuck, I--I want to--oh!" Jongin roughly tugs on his hair when Sehun tries to reach for his cock. 

"You will not touch yourself." Jongin orders. 

Jongin feels himself twitching as he watches Sehun's fucked out expressions through the mirror. 

"Please, touch me. I want to come-- _ aah." _ Sehun mewls as Jongin continues to finger him. He's already staining the dresser with so much precum. 

"Jongin please," Sehun begs when Jongin simply continues with his ministrations. 

Jongin pulls his fingers out and he releases his hold on Sehun's hair. Sehun rests his arms against the dresser as he pants heavily. 

"Since you asked nicely…" Jongin steps back to sit on the bed. "Come here first."

Sehun obliges and when he approaches the other, Jongin slides the robe down Sehun's shoulders until it's on the floor before pulling the tank top off of Sehun leaving him completely bare. 

"Get on the bed, on your hands and knees then face me." Jongin orders. 

Sehun doesn't think twice before doing as he says. Jongin rests one knee on the bed. He unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pants. "Put your snarky mouth to good use."

Sehun waits for Jongin to strip down, when the other doesn't make any more moves Sehun moves forward. He uses his teeth to pull down the zipper. 

Jongin then pulls down his underwear along with his pants. His cock curves up against his belly proudly. Sehun nearly drools at the sight of Jongin's cock. Jongin grabs him by the hair again as he guides him. 

Sehun starts off with kittenish licks against his length before licking the precum oozing off the slit. Jongin groans in pleasure as Sehun starts deepthroating him. He bobs his head up and down and it took all of Jongin's self control to not fuck into his mouth.

When Jongin feels his release coming, he pulls out of Sehun's mouth. 

He walks over and climbs onto the bed, settling himself behind Sehun. "You've been so good." he says as he pins Sehun down by the shoulder. 

He rubs his cock against Sehun's entrance and before Sehun could make an impatient remark, he slides in. 

Sehun keens as he lets out a long, loud moan. He arches his back to give Jongin more access. Jongin thrusts slowly, he feels the other's cock grazing against his prostate. It was enough to make his thighs quiver but not enough to give him the pleasure that he needed. 

Sehun reaches for his cock again but Jongin grabs onto his arm to make him stop. "Jongin, please." Sehun sobs. "I want to come, please let me come."

"Baby, you're gonna have to tell me what you want." Jongin coos. 

"I already am! Touch me, let me--" 

"What do you want from  _ me?"  _ Jongin's voice is a seductive whisper. 

Sehun hates how smug the other is but he also loves how turned on he is. "I want your cock. Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow without thinking of you doing me all night long." 

Jongin pretends to look scandalized but he grins deviously in return.

Jongin pulls out only to slam back in and then he finally, starts pounding into Sehun. 

"You are a greedy--" 

"Yes,  _ yes--- _ there!" Sehun cries. 

"Whiny," he thrusts. 

_ "Oh my god," _

"Spoiled little bitch." he says in between thrusts. 

  
  


He pulls Sehun up by the arm until his back is against his chest. Sehun's eyes rolled in pleasure as he feels Jongin's cock deeper in him. 

Jongin notices that Sehun once again has his eyes on the mirror. "So you do like that, huh?" his breath is hot against Sehun's ear. "Like seeing yourself getting fucked?" 

Sehun sees how he's obscenely spread on the bed through the mirror. He's never had sex this rough--this dirty, and he's absolutely loving every moment of it.

Jongin continues thrusting and Sehun moves his hips to match with his rhythm. Jongin has one hand gripping tightly on Sehun's waist while he uses the other to play with Sehun's nipples. 

Sehun throws his head back against Jongin's shoulder as his moans gradually got louder. The stimulation was just too much. 

Sehun comes first, hot load bursting onto his stomach while Jongin continues to fuck him through his release. 

Sehun already has tears streaking down his face. It was too much. Jongin moans deeply when he releases inside of Sehun. 

He lets go of Sehun and the other limply falls onto the mattress. Jongin follows, draping himself over Sehun. 

"You okay?" Jongin asks. 

Sehun weakly pushes him off. "Fuck off." 

Jongin peppers kisses on his shoulder. "Was that too much for you?" 

Sehun shakes his head. "It's perfect." he grumbles. 

"You did so well for me baby." Jongin caresses his back. 

Sehun's heart flutters at the pet name and it's so weird how he easily transitions from a horny bitch to a baby chick real quick.

Jongin gently taps his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"Give me a few minutes." he whines. "I'm so spent."

Jongin chuckles. "As you wish. I'm up for a round two, in case you're wondering." 

"Well I'm not."

"Tired already?" Jongin teases. 

"And whose fault is that?" Sehun retorts. 

Jongin laughs again before giving Sehun's shoulder another kiss. "I'm sorry."

"It's the best sex I've had." Sehun grumbles. 

"What?" Jongin pretends to not hear. 

"I am not repeating myself!" 

  
  
  
  
  


They showered together after a few minutes of resting. Showering consists of Sehun sucking Jongin off again and Jongin eating Sehun out. The short shower ended up getting longer because of that. 

Once they were done, they dried themselves off with their towels before collapsing back on the bed. 

"I can't believe I didn't properly pay attention during our first meeting. I could've known you sooner." Sehun sighs. 

"Yeah but we wouldn't be able to have awesome hardcore sex if we became friends since that day." Jongin shrugs. 

Sehun snorts. "Yeah, I guess not. I still can't believe I judged you wrongly."

"It was fun surprising you sweetheart." Jongin grins. 

"I wouldn't mind going vanilla next time." Sehun muses. 

Jongin raises a brow at him. "Was that an invitation for sex?" 

"Maybe~" Sehun lilts before leaning forward to kiss Jongin on the lips. 

They spent the next minutes making out until Sehun finally gives up and says that he's too tired to function. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning was agonizing for Sehun because he's finally suffering from all the consequences from last night. 

He didn't realize that Jongin left marks all over his body and he feels so sore. But despite that, he and Jongin exchanged numbers and made a few plans together. 

When they go down to the lower deck, almost all their friends were still asleep and sprawled all over the living room. They spot Chanyeol and Kyungsoo in the kitchen making breakfast. 

"I expected you to get wasted." Sehun tells Chanyeol. 

"Nah, I had a good night with Baekhyun." the taller grins. "I suppose you had a fun night too?" he wiggles his brows suggestively. 

"I'm not telling you anything." Sehun scoffs. 

"You don't have to." Kyungsoo interferes. "You were so loud that I was able to hear you despite the loud music down here. Jongin must have done you good."

Sehun blushes in embarrassment while Jongin simply chuckles. 

"I was worried about you scaring Sehun off but he's a kinky little shit anyways." Chanyeol teases. 

Sehun flips Chanyeol off while Jongin and Kyungsoo both laugh. 

"By the way, I extended our stay on this yacht for two more days." Chanyeol tells them. "It's up to our guests if they want to stay along. 

Sehun and Jongin exchange playful glances. "I'll hang around for a bit." Jongin grins. 

Sehun mentally promises to buy Chanyeol whatever he wants after this. 

Jongin gives him that promising smile again and Sehun can't help but anticipate.

This is the  _ best  _ summer break ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tweet about wanting Jongin with tattoos + Sehun in that bathrobe in What a Life MV and this happens to be the result of that lol


End file.
